Nine Tailed Fox OST
Information *'Title:' 구미호외전 Original Sound Track *'Artist:' Various *'Publisher:' Yedang Entertainment Company *'Label code:' YDCD-687 *'Released:' 2004-07-28 *'Number of tracks:' 14 *Original Soundtrack CD for the drama Nine Tailed Fox Track Listing Main Title 닮은 사랑 (Trance Pop Version) - 서진영 Always - Ha Dong Kyoon 달빛처럼 - 서진영 닮은 사랑 (Ballard Version) - 서진영 Bounce - Jed (Of D.Bace) Come, Let Us Worship (Verpers, Op.37) by Rachmaninov Liza's Aria by Tchaikovsky 닮은 사랑 (Trance Pop Version Instrumental) Always 달빛처럼 닮은 사랑 (Orgel Version) 구미호 출현 닮은 사랑 (Ballard Version Instrumental) Lyrics 02: 닮은 사랑 (Trance Pop Version) - 서진영 지친 마음의 끝에서 다시 꼭 올 거라고 다시 웃을 수 있을 거라고 그댄 슬픈 눈빛으로 작은 대답을 했지만 나는 들을 수가 없어요. 날 위해 살아갈 그 많은 시간에 이 가슴에서 널 보낼 수 없어. 뚜...뚜...뚜...뚜... 내가 그대 될 수가 없기에 너무 많은 아픔을 우린 닮은 거야. 외로움에 지친 우릴 위해 이젠 소중한 자신을 아껴야 해. 지금보다 더한 아픔이 날 찾아와도 영원히 사랑할 수 밖에 없어 운명 같은 우연이 우릴 기다리지 않아 사랑이 아닐지라도 뚜...뚜...뚜...뚜... 내가 그대 될 수가 없기에 너무 많은 아픔을 우린 닮은 거야. 외로움에 지친 우릴 위해 이젠 소중한 자신을 아껴야 해. 지금보다 더한 아픔이 날 찾아와도 영원히 사랑할 수 밖에 없어 운명 같은 우연이 우릴 기다리지 않아 사랑이 아닐지라도 이젠 날 위해 웃어죠 너무 힘들때 그때 나의 눈물이 되어죠 언젠가 그대 보내준 운명같은 눈빛을 나는 아직도 사랑해 03: Always - 하동균 (Of Wanted) 언제나 우리 함께라는거 잊어버리면 안돼 눈물 흘려서도 안돼 날 위해 준비했었던 사랑 말하지마 니 눈빛이 느낄수있어 이젠 누구도 믿질않아 난 오늘을 꿈꿔왔었지 우리 하나되는 그날 내영혼에 깊은곳에서 너를 찾아가네 넌내 가슴을 슬퍼하든 물어오고 다시 내게서 멀어지는거니 이젠 나를 믿어죠 내게 더 이상 아파할 기억이 남아있지않아 난 널 사랑해 이젠 누구도 믿질않아 난 오늘을 꿈꿔왔었지 우리 하나 되는그날 내 영혼에 깊은곳에서 너를 찾아가네 넌 내 가슴을 슬퍼하든 물어오고 다시 내게서 멀어지는거니 이젠 나를 믿어죠 내게 더이상 아파할 기억이 남아있질않아 넌 내 가슴을 슬퍼하든 물어오고 다시 내게서 멀어지는거니 영원히 널 사랑해 마지막 그날이 와도 난 너만을 사랑할수 있어 언제까지나.... 04: 달빛처럼 - 서진영 주지 말아요 아주 조금한 맘도 내게 위로 말아요 그대 혹시라도 아픈 날 봐도 매일 이렇게 그댈 잊겠다고 다짐을 하는 나를 무너지게 하지말아요 다가가서는 안돼 그댈 원해선 더욱 안돼 그대 알고있던 나 좋은여자가 아닌걸요 내게 사랑은 너무 많은 대가를 치뤄야 해요 그게 그대일까 두려운거죠 모른척해줘요 결국 나 때문에 아파야 할 텐데 나 욕심내선 안되는 그대 사랑이 커지면 어떻게 해요 내 이름을 지워요 정말 그대만은 보내야해요 저 달빛 기울고 나면 사라져버리는 사랑이니까 모른척해줘요 결국 나 때문에 아파야 할 텐데 나 욕심내선 안되는 그대 사랑이 커지면 어떻게 해요 내 이름을 지워요 정말 그대만은 보내야해요 저 달빛 기울고 나면 사라져버리는 사랑이니까 어쩌죠 이런 나를 이미 난 그대 뿐인걸 06: Bounce - Jed (Of D.Bace) Bounce(Come on) Bounce(yo! yo!) Bounce(우리만의 세상) Bounce(구미호) Bounce(Lets go!) Bounce(잘 들어봐) Bounce(이제부터 시작) Listen up follow, 모든걸 가지려 했던 그들의 말로 가식의 탄로 빛속의 어둠 인간들의 cynical 마음, 사랑은 없어. 돈 속에 젖어 악마의 시커먼 더러운 걸음. 준비가 됐으면 gotta get it steady cause we ready for war. no stoppin us this time around J.force begins. Note: To change to romanized korean, go to kmon.net See Also *List of OSTs released in Korea in 2004 Category:KOST